


Call out my name

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Maybe - Freeform, Soft Danti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Some soft Danti for your reading pleasure





	Call out my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonic_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonic_5/gifts).



Anti wasn't known for being soft. He was a natural born killer with an unquenchable thirst for violence and chaos, which made him quite terrifying and unpredictable to those he encountered. Even his appearance was a warning of sorts, like markings on an animal that meant they were poisonous. Anti's plethora of tattoos and piercings, along with his general aesthetic that screamed "DO NOT APPROACH", did a pretty good job of keeping potential victims away. Although, there were a few unfortunate souls that had a nasty run-in with his knife when they ignored said warnings.

To say that Anti was spat out of hell itself was an understatement, and the only one that seemed to have no fear whatsoever when it came to the disturbed demon, was the very entity that stirred up terror to a heart attack inducing degree himself. Dark was eerily stoic and calm, like a marble statue of a Greek God that could crush you in an instant. The two abominations from a place as ancient as the universe itself, melded well together, becoming some sort of power couple of death and destruction. Anti provided a challenge for Dark, like taming a wild animal with sharp teeth and claws. And Anti enjoyed taking the piss out of Dark, doing anything and everything to crawl under his cold, grey skin. 

The moments when they were at each other's throats, breaking furniture and drawing blood with violence, far exceeded the number of times when things were calm between them. They were like fire and powder, which when combined, consume everything in a fiery explosion. 

But that doesn't mean that those moments never happen. Anti has days where he's too exhausted to fuck with Dark, and they leave each other alone for a while, just doing their own thing. And Dark has these depressive episodes where his blue aura overpowers him, confining him to the bed for weeks at a time. These two are not invincible. Though, they have tried to test that theory at least a hundred times. Anti's scar is proof that there's pain behind his eyes, and Dark can see that during those off days when things are just...calm.

Today just so happens to be one of those days. The atmosphere in their home is still, and Anti is clinging to Dark's side as they relax in bed. It's a lazy morning, and neither has made an attempt to move. It's far too comfortable, just feeling the other's warmth and the silence that hangs between them. 

The rain is softly tapping on the window, and the sun's rays are all but blocked out by the thick clouds that cover the sky. It's peaceful, and Anti sighed with contentment as he held onto Dark a little tighter. They both just needed to take some time to recharge, and this was the perfect way to do that.

Anti's head was resting on Dark's chest, taking in the slow, steady thumping of his heartbeat while his clawed fingers lazily played with the curls of chest hair that peppered Dark's chest. The demon hummed, running his grey hand up and down the milky thigh that was draped across his waist. 

"You're very clingy this morning," Dark said, holding no particular tone as he pointed out the obvious. "What's put you in such a fine mood, darling?"

"I dunno," Anti shrugged, enjoying the feeling of Dark's aura as it gently caressed his naked flesh. "Just wanted to be close to you I guess. Am I suffocating you?"

"No, not at all. It's quite nice, actually."

Anti could hear the smile in Dark's voice, which was exceptionally rare to come across these days. The demon was so cold and emotionless most of the time, but Anti enjoyed the moments when Dark was relaxed enough to let his lover see what was hidden behind the curtain of his facade.  

Anti pressed himself a little closer, closing his eyes as the sound of the rain against the windowpane pulled him back into a dreamy state. He wasn't asleep, but his body felt incredibly light and euphoric, and Dark's aura washing over him in soft waves was beginning to have a strange effect on him. 

The hair on his arms stood up, and he shivered as his flesh was covered in goosebumps. His toes curled, and the warm rumbling against his ear let him know that Dark felt the subtle twitch of Anti's cock against his thigh. He couldn't help himself, but Dark's laughter was more out of fondness rather than mocking amusement.  

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, my love," Dark rumbled, trailing his hand a little higher up Anti's thigh, lightly squeezing the plump fat that made up the curve of his ass. Anti squeaked, startled that Dark was getting so handsy this quickly. But if the forming erection nestled under his warm thigh was telling enough, it appeared that Dark was enjoying himself just as much as Anti, if not more.

"Tell me, what's gotten you so worked up?"

Dark's question was more of a teasing accusation, but Anti answered anyway.

"You already know the answer to that. Don't be coy, Dark. You know the effect you have on me by now."

"Do I?" Dark chuckled, "I wasn't aware that I had such  _power_  over you. I've barely done a thing and you're already throbbing against my leg."

"Shut the fuck up, you smug bastard. Your dick isn't exactly limp either." Anti shot back, playfully pressing his erection against Dark's thigh, smearing a bit of pre-cum as he rutted slowly. He was sure that Dark would get the hint, and Anti wasn't disappointed when he felt Dark's slick fingers pressing against his rim. He'd never get used to the fact that Dark could control the environment around him, basically producing lubricant without ever having to touch the damn bottle on the nightstand. But it was great for spontaneous moments of intimacy like this, and Anti bit his lip once he felt Dark's ring finger slipping inside of him. 

Anti's hips were grinding against Dark's leg, and he knew it looked a little desperate and weird, but he couldn't give a shit about appearances when Dark's finger was massaging his prostate like that. He could hear the steady gallop of Dark's heart against his ear, and for some reason, it excited him to know that he could cause such a reaction within his lover. Even though they've fucked more times than either could count, each time was something different, bringing them back for more.

"Mm," Anti whimpered, his eyes rolling back. "D-don't tease. Just this once, Dark. Don't make me beg for it."

"You're no fun," Dark quipped, slipping two more fingers deep inside of Anti's ass. "I love it when you beg me to defile you. It's such a rush."

"I'm p-plenty of fun, asshole. You're just mean."

Dark pulled his fingers out with a wet 'pop', chuckling at how flustered Anti was. He didn't exactly need any prep since he was pretty well broken in already, but Dark was an asshole and Anti was a glutton for punishment it seemed. It was just too tempting to resist sometimes. 

"Please, baby, I think I might die if I have to wait any longer," Anti whined, rutting a little faster to try and get that much-needed friction he craved. Dark rolled his eyes, pushing Anti onto his back with an exaggerated sigh.

"You're so dramatic, always whining about something."

"And yet you chose to stay knowing this."

"It's not your penchant for the theatrics that keeps me here, darling," He said, rolling on top of Anti and settling in between his spread thighs. "It's the sounds you make when I press my cock inside of you, the look in your eyes when you slowly fall apart, and the way you tremble as you call out my name."

Anti felt his stomach flip as Dark purred those words into his ear, and adrenaline rushed through his veins like ice water as the slippery head of Dark's cock began to press itself inside of him. This would never get old to him. They were like a cracked mirror, barely held together by broken pieces, ready to shatter at a moment's notice. But until then, they'd enjoy everything this relationship had to offer before eventually going their separate ways.

Dark was buried to the hilt, hissing through his teeth as Anti clenched around his cock, quickly getting used to the size. Dark wasn't average in terms of girth. Far from it, actually. He could easily split a human in half if he ever tried to fuck one of them, but Anti was made for him. The tight heat engulfing his length was so satisfying, and Dark knew that he'd never find a partner like Anti for as long as he lived.

"Please, for the love of god, move." Anti groaned, wiggling his hips in a vain attempt to fuck himself on Dark's cock. But he was pressed firmly against the mattress by Dark's bodyweight, and all he could really do was wrap his legs around the demon's waist and whine until Dark complied. 

Dark smirked, feeling that satisfaction in the pit of his stomach as he propped himself up on his elbows and drew back his hips, catching Anti's rim against the head of his cock. Ever so slowly, he pushed back in, working himself up into a surprisingly gentle rhythm. His thrusts were soft and deep, caressing Anti's most sensitive parts so perfectly. He was used to Dark being rough and possessive, hitting, biting, and fucking him until he screamed for it to stop, but this was just as good, if not better. It almost felt like they were making love.

The thought was absurd to Anti, but he couldn't deny how much passion was pouring out of them. Dark's lips were suddenly on Anti's, kissing him tenderly as he rubbed the head of his cock against Anti's prostate. The moans coming from Anti's mouth went straight to Dark's length, and it was getting harder for him to control himself. He wanted to break Anti, to hear him cry out and feel his sharp nails digging into the meat of his back like he usually did. But this was far too gratifying for him to stop now. 

There was only the light tapping of the rain and the muffled moans of his lover to fill the space between them, and Dark could feel that Anti was getting close. The demon had his eyes closed, face twisted up with pleasure as he panted against Dark's lips. His legs were shaking, palms damp with sweat. He looked so gorgeous like this, and Dark wanted to see his reaction as he climaxed from his touch.

He reached down in between them, wrapping his fingers around Anti's leaking cock and stroking him from root to tip as he circled his hips slowly. Anti's back arched, thighs squeezing Dark's hips as the pleasure became blinding.

"M'gonna come, f-fuck..don't stop. Please don't stop, baby." Anti whimpered, and Dark had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning. He sounded so desperate, like he  _needed_ Dark. The demon's hand sped up just enough to give Anti what he was after, rubbing his thumb across the tip just to throw him over the edge a little quicker. 

"Dark...fuck, I-I lov-" Anti tried to say, but the air in his lungs was suddenly ripped away as a strong orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. His body tensed up as he released across his belly, clenching like a vice around Dark as he quickened his pace. He didn't want to hurt Anti, but he was so fucking close. And just when Anti was sure he was going to crack from the pain of overstimulation, Dark's cock twitched and began to fill him with hot spunk. 

Dark came with Anti's name on the tip of his tongue, pulling out slowly as soon as he was able to. Anti was shaking, his cheeks wet with tears that Dark hadn't noticed until now. His body was glitching, covered in cum and sweat, and Dark's heart stuttered at the sight. That was so much better than he ever could've imagined, and judging from Anti's reaction, he thought so as well. But then something stuck out to him as his gaze landed on Anti's lips. Was he really about to tell Dark that he loved him?


End file.
